Ginny's prerogative
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: Its about Ginny, and how she saw harry in her eyes from the first time she ever saw him.
1. The Beggining of the rest of her life

Ginny Weasley Was a young Girl of about 10, she had red hair and brown eyes, she lived with a poor family and she had many brothers but she was the only girl and she was also the youngest, she woke up to hearing her mother yelling out.

"Common boys, wake up you've got school! If you don't get up now you'll miss the train" Ginny got out of bed got dressed and went downstairs to see her brothers eating breakfast she turned to her mother and said

"Mum can I go to?" her mother looked round to her and said

"Oh go on then, but be quick other wise we wont have time to take you" so Ginny went of and ate breakfast"

When they got to kings cross Mrs Weasley could not stop going on about how packed with muggles it was while holding Ginny's hand

"Now what's the platform number?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny piped "mum cant I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy. You go first." Ginny sighed, hating how she couldn't go to hogwarts, she longed to go there, she looked to the side and saw A boy who was rather skinny, and his baggy clothes made him look even smaller and skinnier, he had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and green eyes. He was wearing rounded glasses with lots of sticky tape which she knew muggles used, so she knew he must have lived with muggles, by the looks of it poor muggle. She could sort of see a cut or something on his forehead she couldn't see it exactly because his hair was in the way. He was watching her brothers go through, she couldn't tell why.

After three of her brothers went through he approached them, Ginny felt her heart beating faster and faster as he got closer.

"Excuse Me," he said o Mrs weasley

"Hullo, dear" she said. "First time at hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed at Ginny's brother Ron.

"yes" said the boy "the thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"how to get through the platform?" Ginny watched him as her mother explained how to get to the platform and watched him go through.

" Ginny, Ginny, common your brothers have gone through our turn now" said Mrs weasley

Ginny ran towards the wall and went through to platform nine and three quarters, a boy called Neville lost his toad and watched her brothers go on the train, she saw Fred and George helping the boy she say earlier with his suitcases and for some reason pointing at his forehead, they started gawping at him all of a sudden, Ginny's mother on the other hand couldn't see them and yelled out

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mum" they yelled before running of towards them. Mrs weasley talked to her brothers for what seemed like forever until Fred and George started talking about the boy she saw" you know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry potter!"

Ginny squeled with excitement, she begged her mum if she could go see him, she had a fantasy in her head that she would see him on the train and he would fall in love with her. The only problem was (in her mind) her mother wouldn't let her go. Fred and George Made a few jokes and got on the train, The train started to move, Mrs Weasley waved at her brothers, Ginny suddenly let go of her mothers hand and ran after the train trying to find Harry she felt so happy she might see the famous Harry potter but on the other hand about to burst into tears she couldn't see him, But then suddenly she saw him, her heart leapt as he turned round and looked at her. But suddenly the train gathered to much speed, she fell back and waved at Harry as the train disappeared.


	2. As the years went by

When Ginny started her first year of hogwarts she was so thrilled, she was finally going to go to a school were she could be taught spells and how to make potions and most of all, see Harry potter everyday! She went through the year daydreaming about Harry, same in her third year, and then finally just before she started her third year she went to see the quidditch world cup with Harry, along with Hermione, all her brothers and her dad but she didn't care, it would be her two favourite things in the same place, Harry and quidditch, at this time Ginny's acting skills had improved and she seemed less obsessed with Harry (which she was even though she still dreamed of what could be) and was moving on after Hermione convinced her maybe Harry would like her if she did do that. It would have been great if it weren't for a death eater attack, luckily she (and Harry) were fine. Then when her third year at hogwarts started then came the tri-wizard tournament…

She was so excited about watching it and seeing all the champions. Then came the day when they picked the champions…

She sat in the great hall with everyone, there were the Beaxbatons from France and the Durmstrangs from Belgium, for the past week or so, Victor Krum had been stalked by obsessive girls, as much as Ginny loved quidditch she wasn't about to join in at any time, she was already thinking about someone else. The great hall was candlelit and almost full and the goblet of fire, were the students submitted there names to enter the tournament, was in front of Dumbledore's empty chair Fred was hoping Angelina would be the hogwarts champion. They ate the Halloween feast snd then Dumbledore rose from his chair and announced,

"well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minuite. Now when the champions' names are called, I wouldask them please tocome up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber -" as he indicated the door behind the table "-were they will be reciving there first instructions" dumbledore took out his wand, at this point everyone started talking and wondering about who the three champions would be.peice of parchement came out dumbledore caught it and Read out "the champion for durmstrang will be Victor Krum" Ron complained as victor got up from the slytherin table and

The flames in the goblet turned red, and sparks were flying from it, A flame shot into the air and athrough the door, But karkroff would not shutup he just kept yelling "bravo victor" over the crowd, Ginny found it rather annoying. a second peice of parchment flew out.

"The champion for beauxbatons will be fleur delacour" anounced Dumbledore, at that moment Harry shouted

"Its her, Ron!" Ginny felt so jelous, maybe if she was old enough to enter she could have doneit,maybe it would have impressed Harry.

Ginny looked between the ravenclaw and hufflepuff tables to see two girls crying about not being selected. Fleur went through the door and the goblet of fire spat out another peice of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it and anounced.

"The Hogwarts Champion, is Ceddric Diggory"

"NO!" yelled Ron, nobody else heard him, well she thought maybe harry had, It was hard to hear Ron Beacause the hufflepuffs were making so much noise.

"Excellent! Well we now have our three champions. I am shure I can caount upon all of you, including the remaining studwents from beauxbatons and durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muste. by cheering your champion on, you will contirbute in a very real..."

Dumbledore stopped and the goblet of fire turned red again. sparks were flying out again and another peice of parchment came out. Dumlbe dore grabbed it and read out.

_"Harry Potter..."_

Ginny Turned to Harry, what was going on, was someone she had cared about for so long decieved everyone who wanted to get in? she felt her her heart beat faster and faster, she was so worried, she knew people had died in this tournament, could harry become one of them, Harry turneed to Hermione and Ron

"I didnt put my name in, You know I didnt" Hermione and Ron looked doubtfull, but Ginny Just knew he wasnt lying, she wasnt shure how, she just knew.

"Harry Potter!" called Dumbledore again "Harry! up here, if you please!" Ginny turned to Harry again.

"Go on" said Hermione, giving harry a push. Harry got up and stumbled slightly and up between gryffindor and hufflepuff tables. Ginny saw Harry in front of Dumbledore, she saw Dumbledore say something and point to the door, but he didnt smile once, what would happen, would Harry be OK?


	3. Missed Chance

As Time flew past and the first task was out the way and the Yule ball began. Ginny was desperate to go, but she couldn't, because she was one lousy year to young, but if Harry asked her, then she could go… but then he would probably ask Cho, she felt so much hatred of her every time she walked past her in the corridor, ad she was so vile, how could Harry like her? Over ages Harry was desperately plucking up the courage to ask Cho. So eventually when Neville asked her she just gave in and said yes.

Ginny was sitting in the common Room trying to calm down Ron after being turned down by Fleur Delacour when Harry walked in

" What's up Ron" Harry asked

"Why did I do it? I don't know what made me do," replied Ron

"What?" asked Harry

"He – er – Just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him" said Ginny she was trying so hard not to smile seeing Harry's face, it just always made her feel like smiling. But she continued patting Ron's arm.

"You what?" said Harry

" I don't know what made me do it!" gasped Ron, Ron continued talking; Ginny wasn't listening to a word he said, she was dreaming about Harry.

"She's part vela" Harry said to Ron, as Ginny was knocked back to earth " You were right – her Grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it – but she was wasting her time, He's going with Cho Chang"

Harry talked about, how he asked her out and she said no, him going on about Cho was the last thing she wanted to hear. Suddenly Ron went on about how Neville asked Hermione and how she said she was going with someone

"… Ha! As if! She just dint want to go with Neville … I mean, who would.

"Don't!" said Ginny "Don't laugh

Hermione walked in.

"why weren't you at dinner" she asked

Ginny felt Hermione deserved to know (and Harry and Ron needed a taste of there own medicine)

"Because – oh stop laughing you two – because they've both just being turned down by girls they asked to the ball"

"Thanks a bunch Ginny," said Ron

Ginny went of daydreaming again while the rest of them talked, she suddenly heard Hermione yell

"I've already told you, I'm going with someone else!"

"She's lying," said Ron

"She's not," replied Ginny

"Who is it then?" questioned Ron

"Im not telling you, its her business!" Ron was really annoying sometimes

"Right… This is getting stupid Ginny, _You _can go with Harry, and I'll Just-"

Ginny's heart sank, the thing she thought would never happen had happened, she had a chance to go with Harry to the Yule ball, and she couldn't because she had already given up on all hope of that happening and settling for Neville.

"I cant, I'm going with - with Neville, He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought… well … I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year" Ginny felt so miserable having to say that, having to do what she would have never dreamed of, turning down Harry, she just had to go, so she made up an excuse.

"I think I'll go have dinner," she got up and left with her head down so her hair covered her face, hoping Harry wouldn't see her crying…


	4. The Yule Ball

Ginny got ready for the Yule ball, she looked over and saw the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, she had mid-length brown hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and her hair looked like silk, Ginny sighed and looked at her self, she had the ugliest dress ever and she couldn't get her hair and make-up right, she hated herself, Just then Hermione walked in wearing the most beautiful dress ever.

"Ready Ginny?" she asked

Ginny sighed and said

"As ready as I'll ever be" she would have said how pretty Hermione looked but she was to upset.

They walked in to the Room, Hermione walked of with Victor, Cho and Cedric walked in next, with Harry and one of the Patil twins, But Harry was staring at Cho to much, then finally walked in fleur with her partner…

Eventually, when Ginny and Neville were the only ones left not dancing he finally plucked up the courage to dance with her.

"OUCH! Neville! Stop treading on my feat!" yelled Ginny

He kept stepping on them for about half an hour till Ginny lost her patience

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE NEVILLE!" yelled Ginny as she went of and sat down

Parvati yelled at Harry and went of with another boy; Harry looked over to Ginny and walked towards her.

"Hi ginny, how's Neville working out" Harry asked

"not so good, He really needs to watch were he puts his feat" Harry chuckled at this

"Yea I know, I didn't want to come with Parvati, but there was nobody else, I would have rather gone with you, but you were going with Neville"

"yeah, me right after Cho" replied Ginny feeling jelous

"Well its different there, I really like Cho" said Harry

"Oh for Gods sake what do you see in that cow!" yelled Ginny

"Ginny…"

"No look, forget it," and she walked outside and cried.

Suddenly a boy came up to her

"Excuse me but, are you ok?" he asked her

Ginny just nodded.

"I'm Michael Corner by the way"

"Ginny Weasley" she replied

Michael talked to her for ages, he seemed like such a loser, but if Harry was of with other girls why shouldn't she be? Maybe it was time to try and forget about Harry…


	5. During the summer

The next summer Before Ginny's fourth year she went to Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, the house Sirius Owned, Harry's godfather. Ginny couldn't wait to see Harry again. She arrived there with her parents, Her brothers, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, and even snape was there at one point. When Harry arrived Ginny was Throwing Dungbombs at the kitchen door, she heard the door open, looked round the corner and saw Harry, her heart skipped a beat as he walked in, his hair was messed up from riding a broom there, she loved his hair when it was messy, she sighed.

She looked away for a while in case she thought Harry saw her from looking, but she looked round the corner again and with that Harry walked up the stairs, she went up to the top of the stairs and threw her Dungbombs from there so she could hear the conversation. After a while she suddenly heard Harry yelling, she could make out a few words like "stuck at the dursley's" and Going on about all the things he had done, Like the time he saved her the chamber of secrets, Ginny could still remember how scared she was, and then how she woke up in the chamber, Harry watching over her, and knowing everything was OK, nothing would be OK in her life unless Harry was around…

After a while she heard Harry and stopped yelling and went upstairs. She had to go any way; the meeting for the order of the phoenix was about to start. She walked in and said,

"Oh, hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice" she hoped she happened said that to happily, or something. She looked at Fred and George "It's a no-go with the extendable ears, she's gone put an Imperturbable Charm on the Kitchen door."

"How do you know" said George.

"Tonks told me a way to find out, you just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the doors been Imperturbed. I've just been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they'll just soar away from the top of it, so there's no way Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap"

then they just talked about snape being there, she hated the fact that snape was there, he was just evil, then they talked about fleur Delacour going out with her brother Bill. It was great being with Harry again.

The morning before they went to go to hogwarts, an unexpected visitor showed up.

"WHY ARE THERE FILTHY HALF-BREEDS IN MY HOUSE!" Yelled Mrs Black at the top of her lungs. Suddenly Ginny heard a noise behind her, she looked round and saw two suitcases flying towards her, they hit her so she fell down two flights of stairs, she fell unconscious, She sat in the next room listening to what was going on. She then went to get on the hogwarts express with everyone. She got on the train with Harry, Hermione and Ron, but Hermione and Ron had to go with the other prefects so it was just Harry and Ginny, while they were looking for a compartment Neville up to them panting

"Hi Harry," said Neville

"Hi Ginny …Everywhere's full …I cant find a seat…"He would have normally have sat with Hermione and Ron but they were with the other prefects

"What are you talking about? There's room in this one, there's only loony love good in here"

Ginny slid open the door.

"Hi Luna, is it Ok if we take these seats" Luna looked Up and nodded at her "Thanks" replied Ginny bringing in her suitcase smiling at her.

"Have a good summer Luna?" asked Ginny

"Yes" she was staring at Harry "yes it was quite enjoyable, you know, you're Harry Potter," she said

"I know I am" said Harry

"And I don't know who you are" said Luna to Neville

"I'm nobody" said Neville

"No your not, Neville Longbottom – Luna love good. Luna's in my year but in Ravenclaw" Said Ginny

"Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure" sang Luna, She put her upside down magazine in front of her face.

Neville was showing of about his birthday present, a mimbulus mimbletonia, It was the ugliest plant Ginny ever saw.

"Does it – er – do stuff?" asked Harry

"Loads!" Neville put Trevor in Harry's lap and got out a quill, Luna was looking over the top of her magazine. Neville poked the plant with the end of its quill and liquid Squirted from the Boils, It was a stinking Green colour, It had spattered on Luna's magazine, Ginny had managed to put her hands over her face in time, and Harry got a facefull. Just then Cho Chang walked in.

"Oh … hello, Harry, Um bad time?"

Ginny clenched her hand into a fist at the site of Cho.

"Oh … hi" Said Harry

"Um …, well I thought I'd just say hello … bye then" Cho had gone pink, She couldn't see Harry's face though, it was still green from the plant.

"Never mind, Look, we can get Rid of this stuff, scourgify!" said Ginny as the stinksap vanished. She sighed to herself, thinking about what could be with her and Harry…


	6. Toying with emotions

Hogwarts that year had gotten the worst defence against the darks arts teachers that year, Dolores Umbridge. She was a nightmare, they didn't learn anything, all they did was read out a text book, Ginny didn't understand, Harry had said that Voldermort had returned, was the whole of the wizarding world to stupid to believe him? Why would he lie about something this huge, all because the ministry of magic and the daily prophet were calling him a liar, everyone was controlled by the media, and Ginny couldn't stand any minute of it. It was so shocking when she found out Harry yelled at Umbridge for saying it wasn't true, Umbridge was totally in the wrong, how dare she give Harry a detention for trying to warn unthankful idiots about Voldermort. It was especially Horrible when she saw a cut in Harry's arm, she hadn't seen it before Harry's detention. what was she doing to him?

Later on Harry started for a Defence against the dark arts group. Ginny loved the idea went to the first meeting. It was in the room of requirement, It was amazing, it looked like somebody had spent ages making it a calls room. And the meeting began.

"Well I've bee thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and – er – what Hermione?" said Harry, Ginny looked at Hermione and she had her hand up, she lowered it and said

""I think we ought to have a leader,"

"Harry's leader" called Cho in an instant Ginny really, really hated Cho.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly, It makes him formal and Gives him authority. So- everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" everybody put there hand up. "I also think we should have a name, it would promote feeling of team spirit unity don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge league" Suggested Angelina

"Or the ministry of morons group?" asked Fred

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everybody what we were up to, so we can refer to it outside meetings" said Hermione

"The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what were talking about" said Cho. Ginny had to think of something better then that, then suddenly she had an idea.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only lets make it stand for Dumbledore Army, because that's the ministry's worst fear" said Ginny, there was a lot of approving laughs and murmurs so that became the name. And as Hermione Pinned a piece of parchment saying Dumbledore's Army while Cho gave Ginny a dirty look the lesson began.

Towards Christmas Ginny was walking past the room of requirement when she heard some voices, it sounded Like Cho and her friends.

"so were doing this why Cho?" asked one of the girl

"Well, The lesson starts, Lesson leaves, everyone Goes, I stay here and start blubbering over Cedric, who I dumped like, Five minutes before the third task last year, Harry is still hear, see's me upset I say hey look there's mistletoe, He looks up see's me, and he's played right into my trap, then I'll have Him wrapped round my little Finger so I can mess him up. And that stupid cow Ginny, will lose all interest" Said Cho smirking, Ginny went towards her.

"YOU CANT TREAT HIM LIKE THAT, he's a human being, not a toy you can throw away, He's upset about you and he feels guilty because Cedric died, and you thinking of how you can toy with his emotions!" Yelled Ginny

"Oh get lost loser, oh and by the way, if you breathe so much as a word of this to anybody else, you'll regret it." Said Cho walking of.

A few minutes later after the DA lesson was over, she walked passed the door to the room of requirement to see Cho with tears coming from her eyes, with Harry's mouth locked tight round hers. Ginny saw them Kissing and Ran of in tears. Cho was going to use Harry and throw him away, and there was nothing she could do about it…


	7. Harry and Cho

Ginny got so sick over the days as Harry eyed up Cho. This was all Neville's fault, If he hadn't asked her, she would have gone to the Yule ball with Harry, and then maybe Harry would have realised he had feelings for Ginny and forgotten Cho. Ginny was shocked by herself thinking this, how could she blame Neville, he was still a nice person, and how was he to know Ginny would have later gotten a chance to go with Harry. Ginny felt so horrible, she was thinking ways to break up Harry and Cho, ways to blame other people and everything that goes with it, Ginny sat on her bed and burst into tears, Just then Hermione walked in.

"Oh, Ginny what's wrong? Is this about Harry?"

Ginny nodded

"I feel so awful, I'm blaming almost everybody else for it not being me that's with Harry and thinking of ways to break him and Cho up. And then there's what I heard Cho say about Harry but I can't tell Harry what I heard because then they'll break up, and He'll hate me for doing it." Ginny cried even harder

"Look Ginny, Harry and Cho are just a fling, they will be together, but eventually they'll break up, but then he'll see you as the person he wants to be with, I mean, you and Harry make so much more sense, but just be patient Ginny." Ginny was so glad to have Hermione as a friend, she was such a caring person. But no advice could stop Ginny getting angry when he invited her to go to Hogsmede with Him on Valentines Day, she was stuck with Michael Corner, who was still complaining about the last match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I cant Believe this, why would Gryffindor win, I mean, Harry is the worst seeker ever!"

"No he isn't, Harry is a great seeker!" Yelled Ginny

"Well if you love him so much why don't you go out with him instead" he asked. Ginny was furious, as much as she wanted to be with Harry, he was with Cho and once again of limits to Ginny, she Picked up her glass of Butterbeer and threw it in his face.

"Well its better than being stuck with you twenty-four seven" Ginny stormed out, and went back to hogwarts.

It wasn't fair, Cho was of snogging the love of her life and Ginny was stuck with a boyfriend she hated trying to move on from Harry.

Later she saw Hermione.

"Hi Ginny" asked Hermione

"Hi, how was Hogsmede" she asked

"It was great, well except I asked Harry to meet me and he was with Cho when he was meant to meet me so they got in a fight because she was crying over Cedric and she thought Harry fancied me" Hermione and Ginny laughed, they both new Hermione wasn't Harry's type, and Harry wasn't Hermione's type either.

"So things are already looking bad for Harry and Cho?" asked Ginny

"Definitely" replied Hermione

Ginny sighed; for once things were starting to look up a bit…


	8. The Breakup

Ginny and Michael were in another of their fights after the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"I Cant believe this! Gryffindor are rubbish and they keep beating us" he yelled

"OK THAT'S IT! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO SAY TO ME OTHER THAN HOW MUCH YOUR HOUSE SUCKS, YOU'RE DUMPED!" said Ginny as she walked of. He walked up to Cho. Ginny sat and listened to what they were saying.

"Hi," said Michael

"Hi," Replied Cho,

"Aren't you just sick of Gryffindor beating us?"

"Oh, tell me about it I mean…" Cho and Michael talked about Quidditch for ages and ages.

"So Cho, are you still seeing Harry?"

"Oh, no we drifted apart" Ginny felt like jumping in the air, she was just so happy, "Well, what about you weren't you seeing that red haired girl?" she replied

"Oh, no I dumped her ages ago" Michael was such a bad liar "Well if were not seeing anyone, maybe we should stat, so will you go out with me" Ginny walked of as Cho said yes. Ginny felt like throwing a party at that moment, suddenly She Ran into dean Thomas…

The next day she was in the great hall doing a quiz in the quibbler. Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about Cho.

"who's she with now anyway" asked Ron

"Michael Corner" said Ginny

"Michael? But you were going out with him?" said Ron

"Not anymore. He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him" replied Ginny

"Well I always thought he was a bit of an idiot. Good for you, just chose someone – better – next time" Ron gave Harry a furtive look as he said it.

"Well I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better" Replied Ginny

"WHAT!" shouted Ron.

Ginny don't know why she wanted to go out with dean when Harry was single again, maybe its because she knew she never had a chance, or maybe she was slightly hopeful that one day, Harry would feel as jealous Dean as Ginny was of Cho…


	9. The second beggining

Warning: contains spoilers from the Half-blood Prince from this chapter onwards 

Ginny got to see a lot more of Harry during the next summer, she would often play quidditch with him in the afternoons, and she loved how much of him she was seeing. She got made as a Bridesmaid for fleur's (or phlegm as she and Hermione called her) Wedding. Phlegm was Obsessing over her wedding for the whole of the holidays.

On the day they went to Hogwarts she got on the train and went to meet dean while talking to some friends , Harry was shortly behind her and as she walked down the corridor she saw everyone staring at Harry as he got closer to see Harry, Ginny was so glad she had gotten out of that faze. She felt someone tapping her shoulder, she turned around and it was Harry.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" He asked Her

"I can't, I said I'd meet dean, see you later" she said as she walked of, Why on earth did Harry want to sit with Ginny for? She was just Ginny. She shrugged it of and met Dean. She got in a compartment with her friends and Zacharais Smith.

"Common Ginny, what Happened at the Ministry?"

"Im not Going to say" Replied Ginny to Zacharais

"Oh go on I wont tell anybody"

"I said no!"

"Please"

Ginny sighed, took out her wand and hexed him. At that exact moment slughorn walked past.

"Young lady that fantastic!" was he said

"What?" Replied Ginny rather confused she wasn't in trouble

"You must join me and a few other students for lunch, come with me" he said

Ginny shrugged and walked of, on the way he was telling her about everyone else there, including Ron and Harry, she told him she knew them. They walked into another compartment, she walked in and saw a few familiar faces

"Now Ginny this is…" as she sat down but slughorn was interrupted by Harry walking in with Neville

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!" Neville looked rather scared but nodded "Now do you know everyone? This is Cormac Mclaggen, perhaps you know each other -? No? And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know weather -?" He walked towards Ginny "- and this charming young lady says she knows you!" Ginny Grimaced at them behind slughorn's back "Well know this is most pleasant" He went on for what seemed like hours talking about how everyone was well connected, except Ginny, who was only there because of a hex. It seemed like forever before He let them out, Ginny went back to Her compartment to and left Harry and Neville.

The Weeks went by at Hogwarts and the quidditch try-outs started Ginny got through and went to wait for Dean, soon after Her he came running up to her.

"Ginny I got through! I got through," he said

"Well, I told you that you could do it" she replied

"Thanks Ginny," He said as he leant forward and kissed her, at that point Harry and Ron walked in. Harry was looking Really angry and had his fist clenched, he looked like he was about to punch the next person who said anything, he must have had someone annoying trying out again.

"Oi" Yelled Ron as Ginny and Dean broke apart

"What?" she asked

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor until you came in"

Dean was looking embarrassed

""Er … C'mon, Ginny, lets go back to the common room" said dean

"You go! I want a word with my dear brother" she replied They got into a huge argument, Ron even pulled his wand out, but Harry stepped in between them. She yelled and yelled at Ron till tears were coming from her eyes, she yelled one last time and walked of. She kept wondering, why did Harry look so angry?


	10. Everthing she ever wanted

Harry looked a lot angrier over the next few days, mostly when she was with dean, she just couldn't figure out why. She was sitting in the girl's dormitory when Hermione walked in.

"Ginny! Great news!" she said excitedly "I think Harry fancies you"

"What, no he doesn't" Ginny replied

"No seriously, he always talks about you and he gets really jealous of Dean, I think he just doesn't want to admit it because of you going out with dean and being his best friends sister"

"Wait a minute Hermione, were talking about Harry, the guy who thought I was a freak in his first year, I guess I was but still"

"Yes Ginny, the same Harry who saved your life in your first year, the Harry who hanged out with you all summer, the same Harry who gets angry every single time he see's you with dean" said Hermione

"OK I think you need to call the psychiatric ward at ST mungos," replied Ginny "Harry doesn't like me and he never will Hermione"

"Ok fine, you believe that, and I'll believe what I think, but you and I will agree soon. Now I have homework to do," said Hermione as she walked of, what was up with Hermione, no way would Harry ever like Ginny, no way, no how. He did however talk to Ginny a lot more over the next few days, and they she had started fighting with dean a lot, she didn't know why, but could it be a part of Ginny believed what Hermione had told her and was trying to get rid of dean so she could be with Harry? Ginny and dean argued so much over that time. One night they were walking back to Gryffindor common room and about to go through the portrait when Ginny felt Dean push her through.

"Don't push me, please, Dean, You're always doing that, I can get through the door perfectly well on my own" the portrait swung shut behind them.

"Ginny I didn't"

"Yes you did!" They fought for about half an hour until Ginny said

"Look that's it, I'm sick of us fighting al the time, your dumped" Ginny walked of into Gryffindor common Room, well on the bright side of things if Hermione was right (which she still doubted very much) at least she was now free to go out with Harry.

Since Ginny dumped Dean she was spending a lot more time with Harry, She would talk to him, laugh with him and walk back with her from quidditch, every time Hermione caught them she would insist and insist that Harry liked her, and Ginny would just keep denying it. She gave Harry a smug look every time she caught him laughing at her jokes or staring at Ginny, which Ginny had to admit, she noticed was happening a lot more often. Ginny was asked out by about ten other boys in that time and turned them all down, she just didn't want to go out with someone besides Harry at that point, but she was shure she would get over it. She was so disappointed when she found out Harry had detention with snape, she would always look over to him when in doubt and feel ok, but what would she do with out him, They ended up Winning the match, however by about. Gryffindor were celebrating when Harry walked in.

"WE WON! We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty two!" yelled out Ron, Ginny Ran over to Harry the second she saw him and threw her arms around him, he suddenly leant in and kissed her. Ginny was in shock, all think was how she couldn't belive what was happening, she felt like she was flying through the air, she never wanted Harry to let go of her, Ginny realised at that point, she finally had all she had ever wanted since she was only ten years old…


	11. Back to reality

Ginny Loved being with Harry, it was the happiest time of her life. Sneaking kisses every time Ron wasn't looking, spending so much time together, and even making fun of Ron. Of course she was hated by Romlida Vane but she was just a creepy stalker, there had been what seemed like a million Killings by death eaters and all she wanted to know was did Harry have a Hippogriff tattooed on his chest. One day she walked into the common room to meet Harry.

"Hermione, Ron do you know were Harry is," she asked

"Ginny we need you to drink this, Harry's gone to find the horcruxes he told us about and left us all the Felix Felicis so we would be Ok" said Hermione, Ginny took the bottle and drank the gold liquid inside. She suddenly felt a strange feeling, as if she could do anything. Suddenly Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"OK, all students up to the dormitory's Immediately, there's being a break in of death eaters" Suddenly almost all the students Ran around screaming, going up to there rooms. They were stuck there for about two hours when suddenly, Ginny had a feeling she should go and look for Harry, she felt that he was back at hogwarts and he needed her. She got up and walked of.

"GINNY! COME BACK!" screamed out Hermione. Ginny ignored her and walked on, she looked everywhere and eventually found him next to a dead body, she walked over to see it was Dumbledore, He had been killed. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and lead him back to the castle. She looked at him and said

"Were going to the hospital wing"

"I'm not hurt," said Harry

"Mcgonagall's orders. Everyone's up there Ron Hermione and Lupin – " They met in the hospital and talked about what happened. Ginny was still in shock, Dumbledore was dead. And she could have been to if Harry hadn't left the Felix Felicis for her, Ron and Hermione.

The next day was the funeral, there were lots of people. A lot of people from the order Including Ginny's parents, the wizarding band 'the weird sisters', Madam malkin and lots more. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny filed the seats and the end of the row. What really annoyed Ginny was when Dolores Umbridge walked past, how dare she, she could tell by Harry's face it angered hi as well. Everyone was so sad. But Ginny couldn't blame them really. Towards the end Harry turned to Ginny and said

"Ginny listen, I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other got to stop seeing each other we can't be together.

"Its for some stupid noble reason isn't it?" She replied

"Its been like … something out of someone else's life, these past few weeks with you, But I cant … we can't … I've got to do things alone now. Voldermort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friends sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care" Ginny couldn't believe it, the best thing that happened to her in her life was ending after it just began.

"I care! How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral … and it was my fault …" Ginny looked away from Harry and over the lake, maybe in hope something would glide over and stop Harry from doing this to her, stop him breaking her heart into little pieces, but no such luck, she had to go on alone…

"I never really gave up on you. Not really. I always hoped … Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the same room, remember? And she thought you might take more notice if I was a bit more – myself."

"Smart girl that Hermione, I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages … months … years maybe"

"But you've been to busy saving the wizarding world. Well I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen the end. I knew you couldn't be happy unless you were hunting voldermort. Maybe that's why I liked you so much." Harry looked at Ginny, got up and left, as He walked away, Ginny felt her heart slowly breaking more and more…

A note from the original Ginny: This will not the last chapter of this story. There will be AT LEAST one more chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it, but I am continuing it for those who said they wanted to hear more…


	12. Hopeless

**A note from the original Ginny: I thought some of you might find this chapter interesting if it was told from both Harry and Ginny's side of the story as for the other chapters you could see it told from Harry's side of the story in the books. I hope you enjoy it.**

That summer Ginny felt so empty inside, she had lost Harry, the love of her life. She couldn't take it, she was so depart to speak to him and tell Harry how much she loved him, but she knew at the same time, it would be ripping her apart to see him and not be able to be with him. She had gone through not being with Harry before, but then she had the hope of knowing it could happen one day to keep her strong, and now she knew it would never be. Ginny Cried in her room as she thought this. Just then Hermione walked in, who was spending the summer there.

"Hi Ginny, feeling any better" Ginny didn't reply to Hermione. Hermione hugged Ginny,

"It won't feel so bad after time, I know how much it must hurt now but I promise it won't always be like this" said Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry but, I really just want to be alone right now" said Ginny, Hermione nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. All Ginny could think about was, and were was Harry right now, it was his 17th birthday, and was he feeling the same as Ginny?

It was about half past nine and Harry was leaving Privet drive reading a letter from Ron.

_Harry_

_Do you want to come and stay with us this summer? If you don't want to then I can perfectly understand why, but it would be great to see you, Hermione will be here to._

_See you later maybe_

Ron 

Harry knew what Ron meant by he could understand why Harry wouldn't want to stay there, but he had to ignore that reason, he wanted to go see Ron and Hermione, and he felt if he was going to be without Ginny another minute he would explode. He appararted to the burrow.

Ginny was in her room when the door knocked, she heard her mum answer it and say.

"Oh hello Harry!" Ginny jumped up, Harry was here? She couldn't go down like this; her eyes were so red and puffy. She waited for it to settle down a bit and then went downstairs. She walked into the Sitting room and there was Harry.

Harry saw Ginny coming down the stairs, he sighed as she came in the room.

"Hi Harry" said Ginny

"Hi Ginny" Replied Harry. There was silence. Were things always going to be this awkward between them?

"Well I'm going into the Garden" and with that she walked into the darkness of the garden.

"Harry, you have to talk to her" said Hermione

"I can't Hermione" Replied Harry

"Look can't you see how miserable she is, she needs to know you still care about her because she's having her doubts" Harry was shocked, how could Ginny think Harry stopped caring about her, he was more in love with her than ever. Harry sighed and said.

"Ok, I'll go" and Harry walked out into the Garden.


	13. Just as it should be

Ginny walked into the Garden, it was beautiful outside, there were hundreds of stars, and you could hear the crickets. Just then Harry walked out. They said Hi to each other and paused. There was an awkward silence until Harry spoke

"Look Ginny, I just want you to know I would give anything to be with you, but…"

"Well then why aren't you?" interrupted Ginny

"Because if anything happens…" continued Harry

"If anything happens I would want to die happy, and I can't if I'm not with you, if I died then think about it, wouldn't you be glad to know I died with someone that I loved, and what if you died, how do you think I would feel knowing there would have been nothing I could do to help because you wouldn't go near me" yelled Ginny.

"Look, Ginny I love you," said Harry

"Well then show you love me," Ginny said as she walked of with tears coming from her eyes.

Harry stayed in the garden, suddenly Ron and Hermione came out.

"Hey, mate, we heard what happened, were sorry" said Ron

"No, don't be, it's not your fault" said Harry, they hesitated until Hermione said

"I think she had a point though, I mean if you love her as much as I think you do you need to prove it to her"

"But if Voldermort finds out"

"Look Harry, don't you think she's in more danger if you're not around to protect her? Think about it" said Hermione, It was then Harry knew she was right, he had to be with Ginny, neither of them could stand being part. He ran upstairs to find her and saw her at the top of the stairs.

Ginny was walking up the stairs and he heard her name being yelled. She turned and it was Harry

"What now Harry, did you find another reason to stop us being together?" said Ginny

"No, Ginny, I realised something" Ginny looked at Harry dreading what he was going to say, she didn't know what it was going to be "No reason is good enough to stop us being together, I love you, and I always will" Ginny looked at Harry, He held her in his arms as Ginny replied

"I love you to, Harry" she smiled, and Harry smiled, he leant towards her and kissed her. Ginny had the same feeling then as he did when he first kissed her in the Gryffindor Common room, only this time a million times stronger…

The next morning Harry had to leave, Ginny and Harry agreed that they had to keep everything a secret so Voldermort wouldn't go after Ginny. The only People who Harry and Ginny told were Hermione and Ron. Ginny was just saying goodbye to Harry, as he was about to walk out the front door.

"Bye Harry, I'll miss you so much," said Ginny

Harry hugged Ginny, Kissed her and left. Ginny was so happy again, she knew then that nothing what so ever could come between them…

To be continued next chapter… 


	14. Bill and Fleurs wedding

The next month Ginny woke up in her room on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, she saw Errol at her window with a letter, she opened it and it said.

_Ginny_

_I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you at bill and fleur's wedding. (See and you thought the wedding would be a bad thing) I can't wait to see you again. How have you been? I've been fine besides some trouble with finding the horcruxes. Just tell me everything at the wedding. I'll be there at about 11 o'clock_

_All my love_

_Harry_

Ginny sighed and looked at her clock, it was almost 11 o'clock she was so desperate to see him, It had only been since Harry's birthday since she saw him, but the summer holidays was coming to an end and she was so desperate to see him, Just then her mother walked in.

"Oh, there you are Ginny were going to be late" Ginny got up and walked downstairs to see fleur and Hermione in the corner looking bored, Harriet was there to but not in her dress yet.

"Oh Geeney, zer you are, your brides maid dress vas just dropped of for you, go try eet on!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron who was drooling at the sight of her as Ginny grabbed the dress and went upstairs to put it on.

While Ginny was trying on her dress Harry walked at about 11 o'clock, He looked around the room and saw Hermione looking rather jealous of Ron who was staring at fleur. The second fleur realised Harry was there she turned around looked at Him and yelled

"Arry!" she ran towards Harry and kissed him on the cheek, now Ron was looking jealous.

"I miss you lots, yes" she said Harry just smiled at her.

"I must go to zee kitchen and talk to Mrs Weasley" Fleur walked of. Harry walked to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry, Ginny's Upstairs getting changed she'll be down soon" Said Hermione

Just then Mrs Weasley and fleur walked in and towards the fireplace.

"Right then, were of to the shop to pick up the cake, we'll see you later, behave" said Mrs weasley grabbing her floo powder and going through the fire.

"Au revior" said fleur as she disappeared in the flames. Just then Harry turned round and saw Ginny coming down the stairs in her brides maid dress, she was so beautiful. Hermione saw and said to Ron.

"Ron I need to talk to you in the other room" said Hermione

"well why don't we talk about it… Oh! Right ok, we better go" and with that Ron and Hermione walked into the other room, Ginny ran down the stairs towards Harry and hugged him. Harry hugged her back and kissed her. He looked at her and said

"I missed you so much" They stayed there for a while with Harry holding Ginny in his arm's never wanting to let go.

That afternoon was the wedding. Fleur came down the isle with her father next to her and Ginny following behind, everybody else was looking at fleur, but Harry was just watching Ginny the whole time smiling at her.


	15. White Diamond

The years went by and Harry was still searching for all the horcruxes, it was even more difficult then he thought it would be. He had got into what seemed like a million fights with the death eaters and Voldermort had found out he was trying to kill him, but it was Ok because he could always turn to Ginny.

It had been years since they were first together, Harry was twenty-five now, and Ginny was twenty-four. Ginny was staying in the Leaky caldron while visiting Harry Harry, Voldermort had not yet found out about the relationship, she would have thought Snape or Malfoy would have told him by now after all they had known they were together in school.

Just then Harry walked through the door and smiled at Ginny. He hugged and kissed her and then said.

"Ginny, I need to ask you something"

"Shure, Harry, ask away," said Ginny

"Look Ginny I love you and I always will, I wish I could say I had known from the start but what matters to me is you did so…" Harry pulled a box out of his pocket, he opened it and showed her a diamond ring "it would have to be in secret to stop Voldermort finding out about us but, will you marry me?"

Ginny was stunned, she could barley breath, she breathed in and said

"Yes" Harry smiled at her and hugged her, at that point she started crying, not in sadness, but in happiness and shock, she couldn't believe that what she had dreamed about since she was a little girl was finally happening. Five months later was the wedding day. Ginny was getting ready. She and Harry had eloped to Italy and were having the wedding there. Ginny was wearing the same dress as her mother did on her wedding, it was long and white with gems in a spiral pattern at the bottom, it had straps and the veil had a tiara. She came out into the room wearing it, her mother looked at her and said.

"wow, you look beautiful Ginny" she said as she hugged her. Her parents, Hermione, Ron and Luna were the only people that had received an invitation for the wedding, they only wanted there closest family and friends there, Ginny's maid of honour was Hermione, and the best man was Ron. She went of to the ceremony.

Harry was waiting at the top of the isle, waiting, he was so nervous, what if Ginny got scared and ran of or something went horribly wrong. But then Ginny walked down the Isle looking so beautiful and he knew everything would be ok…

_**To be continued…**_

_**(Next time it gets really exciting!)**_


	16. The Discovey

The fighting went on for years after that, Ginny and Harry couldn't live together for two reasons, Harry had to go find horcruxes in many different places, and if they did live together it would endanger Ginny's life, they saw each other once every two weeks, that was all it could be for Ginny to remain safe. Harry was getting closer to finding the horcruxes. The next week they both had important news to tell each other. Ginny was waiting for Harry at Grimmauld place, were they had decided to live (or at least were Ginny lived and were Harry met her anyway) She was waiting in the chair for him to come through the door, she waited and waited until she saw it open, it was Harry who had been drenched in the Rain. He smiled at her as Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I came as son as I could," said Harry "What did you want to tell me? Is it good or bad news"?

"Tell me your news first," said Ginny, Harry smiled at her and said

"I found were the last horcrux is, I can't say but I found it, it mans this will all be over son, and we can be together, properly…" Ginny smiled at him. This made her news even better.

"Well then, here's my news, I'm pregnant…" Said Ginny. Harry was shocked, it was fantastic! "And the best part is now you found the last horcrux soon it will have it's dad here" Harry held Ginny close in his arms and kissed her, neither could be happier at that point. The next morning Harry had to go, he kissed Ginny goodbye and left, now he was even more determined to finish of voldermort than ever before. But little did they no Wormtail had been listening in the bushes next to the open window. He had appararted to voldermort the second he found out three key facts, Harry knew bout the horcruxes, he was with Ginny and most of all, she was pregnant with his child. He appararted to the riddle house as fast as he could, he ran inside and called out.

"MY LORD! MY LORD! I HAVE NEWS!"

"What now Wormtail! I have planning to do; the other death eaters and I are in a very serious meeting" said Voldermort walking down the stairs towards him

"yes my lord but with all respect I think you all should know this news, it about, the boy, Harry Potter…" Voldermort immediately paid more attention, and for the first time was almost smiling.

"Come Wormtail, in here, tell us all" They walked into a dark room filled with death eaters. "Wormtail has something to tell us about Harry Potter, everyone!" He announced, "Go on Wormtail, your news what is it?"

"Well my lord, I have discovered unfortunately, he knows about the horcruxes, and is about to destroy the last one" Voldermort looked scared at this point "But, not to worry my liege, I have discovered ways to get to him. Now do you remember that Ginny weasley girl? The one who got hold of the diary in her second year at hogwarts"

"How could I forget, all she wanted to write about in the diary was all about Harry Potter, we what about the weasley girl?" said voldermort

"Oh my lord, she is no longer Ginny weasley, although that's what she says, but her martial name is Ginny Potter" Voldermort stood up from his seat at this point

"You mean…"

"Yes my lord, Harry Potter has married Ginny Weasley, and my lord, it gets better"

"Well how can it possibly be better?"

"She is pregnant with his child," The death eaters were whispering to each other. Voldermort raised from his chair and called out to the death eaters

"Silence, Wormtail, do you know were Ginny is right now?"

"Yes my lord, I followed the boy there myself" said Wormtail

"Excellent, we will go tomorrow

"My lord, what of the horcruxes"

"Leave them, I have much better ways of dealing with Potter now" said voldermort as he walked out the room closing the door behind him…


	17. Why me?

Ginny was at home thinking about all the things she was going to buy for the new baby, she didn't know what Gender it was but Harry and Ginny decided to wait until it was born to find out. Ginny was waiting for Ron and Hermione to visit, she heard a knock at the door, she got up opened it saying

"Well it's about time you…" she looked and saw two people, but it wasn't Hermione and Ron, it was Wormtail and Lord Voldermort. Ginny tried to slam the door in their faces but Voldermort flew it open pointed his wand at Ginny and she rose into the air, she couldn't move at all.

"Well Ginny, we meet again, it's been a long time hasn't it" he put Ginny in a chair and said something in parsletounge, suddenly a huge number of snakes came through the door, and wrapped themselves around Ginny tying her to the chair.

"Well any ideas why I'm here this time Ginny Potter?" Ginny was shocked, how did he know she had married Harry?

"Well Ginny, I'll explain this all later but, I think first we should wait for your dear husband to get home, don't you think" Ginny said nothing.

Meanwhile Harry was walking through a graveyard. He saw a snake come out, it was Nagini, 'the last horcrux' he whispered before shooting a bright spark out his wand at the snake killing it, A spirit rose into the air and disappeared, Harry had did it, he had destroyed the last horcrux. He appararted to Grimmald place, ran through the door calling out

"Ginny, I did it! I…" He looked inside to see Ginny tied to a chair with snakes with voldermort pointing his wand at her.

"Agh, Harry good to see you, well well well, looks like were in a spot of trouble here. But don't worry I won't kill Ginny right away, in fact, you could save her life right no, all you have to do is simply sacrifice yourself for her, we all knew I'd kill you in the end so you might as well spare me the time," Said Voldermort

"DON'T LISTEN Harry, HE'S LYING, YOU KNOW VOLDERMORT, IF YOU DIE HE'LL KILL ME ANYWAY" yelled Ginny

"Well what do you say?" Harry was to shocked to speak, He didn't know what to do, let him kill Ginny and save the rest of the world, or let her, and his unborn child live.

"Well c'mon Harry, oh, and may I remind you if I kill her, I am also killing your child

"HARRY, LISTEN, IF YOU DIE I'LL HAVE TO SEE A WORLD RULED BY HIM, SO WILL THE CHILD! LET HIM KILL ME AND YOU CAN SAVE THE REST OF THE WORL FROM SUFFERING"

"excuse me, I think you've said enough, don't you wormtail?" Wormtail nodded

"CRUCIO!" yelled Voldermort. Ginny screamed in pain

"NO, STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Harry

"Well you can stop this and let her live by dying" said Voldermort, he stopped the curse "Right then Harry I'll tell you what, you Have ten seconds to decide, TEN!"

"Harry what ever Happens" said Ginny

"NINE!"

"I love you Harry"

"EIGHT , SEVEN , SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE" Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't speak

"TWO , ONE, ZERO"

"NO! wait…" said Harry

"To late, you've given me no other choice Potter, Ginny will, die, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny screamed out, and died. What had Harry done, he could have saved her, now it was to late, his unborn child and Ginny were dead…

To be continued…


	18. The Final fight

**A note from the Original Ginny Weasley: I know some of you were upset by the last chapter which I'm sorry for (Well I feel like signing bohemian rhapsody, mama, oooh, didn't mean to make you cry, lol) and if you were one of these people, please, please keep reading, I promise you won't regret it.**

Harry couldn't believe it, Voldermort and his followers had killed almost everybody he cared about die, His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and now Ginny and his unborn child. He wasn't going to let it happen anymore, he was going to stop him once and for all even if he had to die himself.

"Well Harry, still want to die, be with Ginny and your child or let me do it for you?" said Voldermort

"If I die, I'm tacking you with me" said Harry raising his wand, the biggest fight went on ever, until eventually Harry was hit to many times and to weak to fight,

"Well Harry looks like I'll win, like we always new I would," said Voldermort. Wormtail was still there watching and then it hit him, he had let Voldermort kill one of his dearest friends and his wife to die because of his own fear, and now because of his fear he was going to let there son die after his wife. Wormtail decided, he owed Harry his life and now was about time to repay his debt…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" but as soon as Wormtail had heard him speak he jumped in the way and got hit, dying himself.

Harry looked at Wormtail confused, why had he done that? Why?

"Oh that damn Wormtail, I should have known he'd have done this, but now there's nothing for me to stop, AGH!" Voldermort became still, the same way as he had lifted Ginny onto the chair before he killed her, he heard a voice saying

"Well Potter, are you going to finish this or not?" Harry looked behind Voldermort and it was Severus Snape holding a wand at him. Harry pointed his wand at Voldermort and yelled

"Avada Kedavra" Voldermort screeched in pain and died. That was it, it was over, Voldermort was nothing more than a dead body, he looked over to the side and saw Ginny and Wormtail lying there dead, he ran over to Ginny, he moved her hair out of her face, even as a dead body she was still beautiful.

"Well Potter if you want her back so much do you remember when you found my old potions book? And did you ever read the last page? Because if you did, you know I could do this." He pointed his wand at Ginny, two spirits flew into her, her body gasped for air, she was alive.

"Harry! What happened, where's Voldermort and wormtail?" said Ginny, Harry nodded towards the bodies. Ginny gasped, looked at Harry hugged him and started crying.

"I thought I would never see you again, I was so sacred when he did the spell, wait Harry, how am I here?"

"Let me answer that, you see Ginny's body had not fully left her body yet, with the right spell we could pull it back to her body, like I did, so she, and her baby, would Live. I have to go now Potter, but understand, I was never a death eater, I was a long time ago but just before voldermort died I was a spy. Goodbye" with that he left, Harry just stayed their Kissing and Hugging Ginny.

The next year Ginny had Given birth to a baby girl, her name was Ann-Marie, she was the most beautiful child Harry could have hoped for. Ron and Hermione were engaged, and living in the country, Harry and Ginny were still in Grimmauld place, and Harry gave up on the idea of being an auror, he was sick of dark wizards, and besides there wasn't that much work for them anymore. Harry had gotten a lot of money by writing an autobiography. He lived out the rest of his life with Ginny and his daughter knowing that she would never go thought the tragic childhood he had…

The end…

(See I told you that you wouldn't regret it)


End file.
